The Indien Princess
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: When Vanitas of a new batch of British settles arrive in the New World colony of Virgina, he meets and falls in love with a native named Iris. Based on Pocahontas
1. The Virginia Company

Chapter 1: The Virginia Company

_In 1607,_

_We sailed the open sea._

_For glory, god, and gold,_

_And the Virginia Company._

_For the new world is like heaven,_

_And we'll all be rich and free._

_Or so we have been told_

_By the Virginia Company._

_So we have been told_

_By the Virginia Company._

In the port of London, England, several of the sailors were preparing to go to the New World to seek their fortune. Some men promised to call for their children as soon as they settled in the colony of Virginia. One, Roxas, was making a new life for himself after recently turning eighteen. He hugged his mother good-bye, shook his father's hand in farewell, and ruffled the hair of his little sister.

_For glory, god, and gold,_

_And the Virginia Company._

As Roxas got onto the boat, he saw a man with piercing gold eyes, jet black hair, and wearing only black and red.

"Hey look." A man with long spiky red hair said. He had green eyes with small tattoos under his eyes. "Is that Vanitas?"

"That's him alright, the old sea dog." Said a man who appeared to be his brother in a much rougher voice.

"Captain Vanitas?" Roxas asked in awe. "I've heard some amazing stories about him."

"Is he coming on this voyage too?" The first man asked.

"Of course he is, you half-wit." The second man said with a sneer. "You can't go fighting Indians without Vanitas."

"That's right." Vanitas said as he grabbed a rope pulling in some cargo and come up with it before jumping down on the deck. "I'm not about to let you guys hog all the fun."

_On the beaches of Virginia,_

_There's diamonds like the sea._

_And silver rivers flow with gold,_

_You pick right off a tree._

_With a nugget for my Whiney._

_And another one for me._

_And all the rest will_

_Go to the Virginia Company._

Just before the ship left, the person in charge of the expedition, Mister Xehanort arrived. His long white hair with golden yellow eyes. He was dressed in an elaborate white suit with a black undershirt to match his pants.

_For glory god, and gold,_

_And the Virginia Company!_

Roxas waved good-bye to his family as the ship took off, and Roxas notice Captain Vanitas leaning against a post and watching the sky.

()()()()()

The storm appeared out of nowhere.

Within moments, the entire crew was fighting for control of the ship.

They barely managed to reef the sails as water flooded onto the ship.

Roxas was tying down the cannons, so they wouldn't lose them when the rope snapped, and Roxas had to hold it steady himself.

"VANITAS!" Roxas called out. "Get down here! The cannons are breaking lose!"

Vanitas heard Roxas and jumped down to help.

"Reef the topsails!" Vanitas shouted as he helped Roxas retie down the cannon. "It's alright, Roxas, we'll get her tied off."

Suddenly, a large wave came over the ship.

"Look out!" Vanitas called out, but too late. Roxas was swept overboard.

"HELP!" Roxas called out.

"Pull the pin." Vanitas said as he tied a rope around his waist. They did that, and Vanitas dived down into the water.

"Vanitas, are you crazy?" Luxord shouted out, but Vanitas ignored him.

"Hold on, Roxas!" Vanitas called out. "I've got you!"

Vanitas grabbed Roxas, and began to pull himself and Vanitas back to the ship with the rope, but he suddenly felt it give too much and heard Luxord's friend Axel shouts, "Quick, get the rope!"

The rope became taut again, and Vanitas pulled himself and Roxas back to the ship as Luxord, Axel, and several other sailors pulled them up.

More than once, Vanitas and Roxas ended up under water, but eventually, they were pulled up just as the storm passed.

"Well that's a lucky lad." Luxord said.

"That was refreshing." Vanitas said with a smirk.

"Well done, Vanitas." Axel said.

"I'm sure you'd all do the same for me." Vanitas said, still smirking.

"Oh sure." Luxord said nervously.

"Definitely." Axel said.

Suddenly, Master Xehanort appeared with the last bolt of lightning the storm gave as it left, accompanied by his servant, Vexen, and his dogboy, Demyx.

"Trouble on deck?" Xehanort asked.

"Master Xehanort!" Roxas said as he stood up.

"Roxas fell overboard, sir." Vanitas said stiffly. Something about this guy made Vanitas nervous.

"Well thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved." Xehanort said. "Well done, Vanitas."

"Thank you, sir." Vanitas said curtly.

"Don't lose heart, men!" Xehanort called out like a motivational speaker. "It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there. Freedom, prosperity, and the adventure of a lifetime."

"Yeah!" Demyx called out, and everyone looked at him funny. "Uh… Sorry, I get worked up easily."

"You're the greatest crew England has to offer." Xehanort stated as Roxas just watched and Terra huffed at the old wind-bag. "And nothing, not rain, not sleet, not even blood thirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on!"

()()()()()

As Xehanort left, Vexen kept an umbrella over him to keep the last of the rain from his suit.

"A stirring oration sir." Vexen said. "I'm sure the men were exhiler-AYYYYY-ted!"

Vexen stretched the "A" due to a wind picking up, and his being blown away from Xehanort, but he didn't mind that much. The rain had already stopped.

"Let us hope so." Xehanort said with a chuckle. "I need those witless peasants to dig up my gold."

"Yeah." Demyx muttered, and Xehanort knew Demyx only went along with this because he had to… Unless he wanted his widowed Best Friend to starve.

Vanitas tossed some rope to Roxas as they took time to tie down a cannon.

"This new world's gonna be great, Vanitas." Roxas said. "I'll get a pile of gold, build me a huge house, and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him!"

"Just worry about that future fortune of yours, Roxas." Vanitas said as they finished off. "Leave the savages to me."

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" Axel asked.

"Trouble?" Luxord said with a sneer. "Not as much trouble as Vanitas will give them."

"_We'll kill ourselves an injun, or maybe two or three!_" Vanitas called out as he pulled out his sword and pierced the beer barrel with it.

"_We're stalwart men in the folds of the Virginia Company._" They all called out as they drank while Roxas and Vanitas climbed up to the crow's nest.

"What do you think the New World will look like?" Roxas asked.

"Like all the others I've seen." Vanitas said. "I've seen hundreds of New Worlds Roxas. What could possibly be different about this one?"

* * *

><p>Chaos: Hey guys i finally found a story to do.<p>

Iris: Alright! And I'm the lead with... Vanitas?

Vanitas: This is just lie the Titanic again right?

Chaos: Yep! :p you guys just came to mind and well, dont blame me.

Surane: I'm in the story right?

Chaos: Again Yeah, and your fiancé too.

Surane: FIANCE?

Chaos: Its Terra.

Surane: OH... Sorry...

Chaos: its ok, Take it away Vanitas!

Vanitas: Whatever, Chaos dose not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	2. Steady as the Beating Drum

Chapter 2: Steady as the Beating Drum

Meanwhile, far away in what would one day be Virginia, the natives of the land were going about their daily lives.

_Hega. Hega._

_Ya-hi-ye-hega._

_Ya-hi-ye-ne-he. Hega._

A blast from a watcher's horn sounded the return of the warriors from their war with the Masawamics.

_Hega. Hega._

_Ya-hi-ye-hega._

_Ya-hi-ye-ne-he. __Hega._

The woman who picked the maze quickened their work or else took a break to welcome home their husbands and fathers and sons.

_Steady as the beating drum,_

_Singing to the cedar flute._

_Seasons go and seasons come._

_Bring the corn and bear the fruit._

The men who had stayed to assist the women were catching fish when they waved to the passing boats.

_By the waters, sweat and clean,_

_Where the mighty sturgeon is._

_Plant the squash and reap the beans._

_All the earth our Mother gives._

Everyone, either relaxing or working put what they were doing aside to see the returning heroes.

_O, Great Spirit, hear our song._

_Help us keep the ancient ways._

_Keep the sacred fire strong._

_Walk in balance all our days._

The chief's brother, Mickey, was amusing the children with images of animals he created with the smoke, but upon seeing his brother and the other warriors return, he went to see them with the children.

_Seasons go and seasons come._

_Steady as the beating drum._

_Plum to seed to bud to plum… __(Hega. Hega. Ya-hi-ye-hega.)_

_Steady as the beating drum._

The chief, Eraqus walked out with his son, Terra, and several other warriors. The wives of the warriors flung their arms around their husbands. The children hugged their fathers, and everyone welcomed the chief and his son.

"Hello brother." Mickey said with a wide smile as Terrawas being hugged to death by his betrothed wife, Surane.

"Hello Mickey." Eraqus said with a smile. "It's good to be home. Attention!"

Everyone looked up, and Surane let go of Terra, who gasped hard but smiled.

"The Masawamics are defeated!" Eraqus called out. "With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again!"

Everyone cheered.

"Your return has brought much joy to the village, Eraqus." Mickey said with a smile. "Look at all the smiling faces."

He gestured to two young children running to a young warrior as his wife walked up as well.

"Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see." Eraqus said as he looked around. "Where's my daughter?"

"You know Iris." Mickey said with a smile as Surane kissed Terra good-bye to go look for her. "She has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her."

* * *

><p>Vanitas, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Iris and Surane: HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY CHAOS!<p>

Chaos: I cant believe you guys remember my birthday!

Vanitas: How can we forget when thise two cant stop talking about it. *points to Iris and Surane*

Iris: *hits Vanitas in the head HARD!* thats what you get Vanitas!

Surane: you got that right girl.

Vanitas: T.T Why me...

Terra: you can take it away Choas for your Birthday.

Choas: Thanks!

Choas: Here I go, I do not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but I do own Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	3. Just Around the River Bend

Chapter 3: Just Around the River Bend

Iris was standing on a cliff side on top of a large waterfall as she felt the wind in her face and hair, her mother was saying hello.

"IRIS!" Iris's best friend Surane shouted from far down below, and Iris looked down to see her. "Your father's back! Get down here!"

Suddenly, what looked like a big black ant with four stubby legs and small yellow eyes appeared.

"He's back, Shadow!" Iris said as she smiled at one of her Heartless friends. She then ran to where her little brother, Sora was sleeping.

"Ladies, please, you'll all get my autograph." Sora said sleepily as Iris ran up. "Sora, Father's back!"

"Oh that's nice." Sora said as he rolled over, and Iris picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him off as Shadow squeaked at him.

"Come on, Sora!" Iris said. "Wake up!"

"Oh…" Sora said as he finally opened his eyes. "Wait, Father's back?"

"Yes." Iris said. "It's what I meant when I said, 'Father's back!'"

"Oh." Sora said. "Well let's go."

Iris then ran towards the edge and jumped down.

"No, don't come down that way!" Surane shouted, but Iris didn't listen.

She did a graceful swan dive and came down.

"Show off." Surane said with a smile.

()()()()()

Sora jumped down too, but he did it without realizing how far up it was.

"Here I- OH MY MOTHER!" He then grabbed onto a floating down Shadow as he splashed into the river.

()()()()()

Surane was starring down at the river in worry.

"Iris?" Surane asked. "Iris, are you okay? You better be because I'm not coming in after-AHH!"

Iris tossed the boat over and Surane appeared spitting out water as Iris appeared as well.

"Don't you think we're getting kind of old for this?" Surane asked, and Iris spit water in her face, and the two girls then had a splash fight under the capsized boat.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Sora climbed onto the boat for something to hold onto as he gasped.

"I've gotta remember not to do that!" Sora groaned.

"Kuri, kuri!" Shadow said angrily.

"Ah, shut up!" Sora said when the boat began to turn over.

"Oh… No, no, no!" Sora then ended up under the water again as Iris pulled him out.

"Sora, are you okay?" Iris asked.

"No!" Sora said. "Geez, why can't you be a bit more composed?"

"Sorry." Iris said with a smile.

"What were you doing up there?" Surane asked.

"Thinking." Iris said with a smile.

"About the dream again?" Surane asked. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"I know it means something, I just don't know what." Iris said as Shadow appeared very soggy.

"You should talk to your father about it." Surane suggested.

"Maybe I should." Iris said.

"Okay, but first, could we dry off Shadow?" Sora asked. "He's already starting to stink."

"Sora!" Iris said.

"What?" Sora asked. It was a legitimate request. What was Iris doing being so huffy.

()()()()()

"The battle lasted from when the sun rose to when the evening shadows crept across the land." Eraqus said as the girls, and Sora and Shadow, arrived. "Our warriors fought with courage, but only Xemnas fought as bravely as my son, Terra."

Xemnas stood there with his arms crossed in his deer skin pants and wristbands.

"He attacked with the fierce strength of a bear." Eraqus continued as Mickey placed bear paw marks on both halves of Xemnas's chest. "He has proven himself time and time again that one can ascend to greatness without being born to it."

"Xemnas!" Terra called out.

"XEMNAS!" Everyone else called.

"Man, Xemnas's handsome." Surane said.

"So says the woman engaged to my big brother." Iris said with a smile.

"Well…" Surane said nervously. "Well I mean I wouldn't wanna marry him. The guy's to stiff for me."

"No kidding." Iris said. "I feel sorry for the poor soul he traps."

"Heh-heh." Surane nervously laughed.

"Tonight, we'll feast in his honor!" Eraqus called out, and everyone cheered. After the crowd parted, Iris ran up to Eraqus.

"My daughter." Eraqus said with a smile.

"Wingabo, Father." Iris said with a smile.

"Seeing you gives me great joy." Eraqus said with a smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Sora asked.

"You as well, Sora." Eraqus said with a smile.

"My little sister and brother, are you two?" Terra asked.

"Better than Surane." Iris said slyly. "She's been crying her eyes out every day since you left."

"Ah, you tattle-tale!" Surane shouted.

"I'm glad both of you came back safely myself." Iris said.

"Come with me. We have much to talk about." Eraqus said, and Iris left with her father. "I want to hear everything you've been doing."

()()()()()

"Ooh, something big is gonna happen." Sora said as he picked in through a hole in his father's tent.

"Father, for many nights now, I've been having this very strange dream." Iris said. "I think it's telling me something's about to happen. Something exciting."

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen." Eraqus said with a smile.

"Really?" Iris asked. "What is it?"

"Xemnas has asked for your hand in marriage."

"Marry Xemnas?" Iris asked.

"Ew." Sora said from his hiding place.

"I told him it would make my heart soar." Eraqus said.

Sora saw Iris smile very, very forcibly.

"But he's so… Serious." Iris said, and Sora had to agree as he saw Xemnas standing there like a statue as children tugged on the sash he wore around his pants.

"My daughter," Eaqus said. "Xemnas will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong, and he will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him, you will be safe from harm."

"Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path." Iris said.

"This is the right path for you." Eraqus said.

"Oh dear." Sora said as he knelt in some more, but he accidentally ended up falling through the tent. "Hi." He said nervously.

"You little mischief maker." Iris said with a smile.

"Iris," Eraqus said. "Come with me. You are the daughter of the chief. It's time you took your place among our people."

He led Iris to the river, only a few steps from his tent.

"Even the mild mountain stream must someday join the big river."

_As the river cuts his path,_

_Though the river's proud and strong,_

_He will choose the smoothest course._

_That's why rivers live so long._

_They're steady…_

_As the steady beating drum._

Eraqus then pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It was made of blue stones with a diamond shaped and colored stone in the middle.

"Your mother wore this at our wedding." Eraqus said as he stared at the necklace nostalgically. "It was her dream to see you wear it at yours."

Eraqus then placed the necklace on Iris's neck, and she looked at it and smiled.

"It suits you." Eraqus said with a smile before he walked off.

()()()()()

Iris was by her boat when Sora came back from checking with his friends who had gone off to the war.

"So that belonged to Mother, huh?" Sora said. "That's cool."

"Father wants me to be steady." Iris said. "Like the river."

Suddenly two otters appeared and swan away.

"But it's not steady at all." Iris said with a smile.

_What I love most about rivers is,_

_You can't step in the same river twice._

_The water's always changing,_

_Always flowing._

_But people I guess,_

_Can't live like that._

_We all must pay a price._

_Do we safely lose our chance of ever knowing…_

_What's around the river bend?_

_Just around the river bend?_

_I look once more, _

_Just around the river bend!_

_Where the gulls fly free!_

_Don't know what for,_

_What I dream the day might send,_

_Just around the river bend,_

_For me…_

_Coming for me…_

She paddled through a flock of seagulls and followed down the river with trees bordering both sides.

_I feel that there beyond those trees,_

_Or just behind these waterfalls,_

_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?_

_For a handsome sturdy husband,_

_To build handsome sturdy walls,_

_And never dream that something might be coming,_

_Just around the river bend._

_Just around the river bend!_

As they passed another bend, they saw a waterfall, and Iris let the river take them down it as she smiled, and it turned out only to be a short drop with a wild rocky ride at the bottom.

_I look once more,_

_Just around the river bend!_

_Beyond the shore,_

_Somewhere past the sea,_

_Don't know what for!_

_Why do all my dreams extend,_

_Just beyond the river bend?_

_Just beyond the river bend!_

She arrived at a fork in the river, and she felt that it was representing her choice.

_Should I choose the smoothest course?_

_Steady as the beating drum?_

_Should I marry, Xemnas? Um…_

_Is all my dreaming at an end?_

_Or do you still wait for me, dream giver…_

_Just… Around… The river… Bend. . ._

Iris went right to the wisest person she knew.

* * *

><p>Choas: WHO TOOK MY WISEDOM BOOK AGAIN? VENTUS!<p>

Ven: I didnt take it Choas, I'm innocent I tell ya!

Vanitas: You mean this book? *shows a little blue book with 3 yellow flowers and love in japanese*

Choas: YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUU! *Kisses Vanitas on the cheek* you didny read it did you?

Vanitas: *blushes* only 4 pages its nothing but light and darkness.

Iris: you should have dont that Vanitas.

Vanitas: Why?

Choas: VANITAS! I'M GONNA KILL YA!

Aqua and Terra: That why. Run Vanitas! RUN!

Surane : I'll take it away.

Surane: Here I go, Choas does not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she does own Iris and I belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	4. Listen with Your Heart

Chapter 4: Listen with Your Heart

Iris followed the narrow and winding course to an old willow tree where the spirit of an old friend of her mothers, Isis, dwelt. Several small animals swarmed around Iris as she arrived.

"Oh, I'm tired." Sora said with a yawn.

"You're always tired." Iris said with a smile.

"Is that my little Iris?" A voice just like her own said, and the spirit of her grandmother, Aerith appeared out of the tree. She looked alittle like Iris is only in different clothes.

"Grandmother Aerith, I need to talk to you." Iris said.

"Good morning, dear." Aerith said as she knelt down. "I was hoping you'd stop by today. Oh, my! Your mother's necklace. I still remember the day your father gave it to her."

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about." Iris said. "My father wants me to marry Xemnas."

"Xemnas?" Aerith asked. "Are you kidding? He's so serious."

"I know." Iris said. "My father thinks it's the right path for me, but lately, I've been having this dream, and I think it's-"

"Oh, a dream?" Aerith said. "Tell me all about it."

"Yeah!" Sora said. "You never told any of us except Surane about it! Tell us, tell us, tell us!"

"Sora, calm down, young man." Aerith said firmly as a tree root came up, picked Sora up and set him down on an outgrown part of the stump Iris was sitting on.

All the animals were on Sora's side and chirped to hear it.

"Quiet!" Aerith called out, and when a frog made a badly timed croak, Aerith looked at him, and he jumped into the water for protection. "You were saying, dear?"

"Well," Iris said. "I'm running through the woods, and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow?" Aerith asked.

"That'd make a great party game." Sora said slyly before he got slapped in the behind by a branch. "Ouch!"

"Yes, it was very unusual." Iris said. "It spins around faster and faster and faster and fast until suddenly, it stops."

"That's it?" Sora asked as he got a very dizzy Shadow as it turned around and around to imitate the arrow. "You've been going on about a spinning arrow?"

"Hush, boy." Aerith said, and Sora bowed his head as Aerith turned to Iris. "It seems to me that this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"But what is my path?" Iris asked. "How am I supposed to find it?"

"Your mother asked me the very same questions when she was about to marry your father." Aerith said with a smile.

"She did?" Iris asked. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her to listen." Aerith said. "Spirits are all around you, Iris. They live in the Earth, in the water, in the sky, if you listen, they will guide you."

_Ay-ay-ay-ya._

"I hear the wind." Iris said.

"Yes, what's it telling you?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know." Iris said. "I don't understand it."

_Que, que, na-to-ra._

_You will understand._

_Listen with your heart._

_You will understand._

The wind suddenly came down around Iris, and she closed her eyes, trying to listen.

_Let it break upon you,_

_Like a wave upon the sand._

_Listen with your heart._

_You will understand._

"_You will understand._" A familiar voice said as Iris suddenly heard what the wind was saying.

"It's saying something is coming!" Iris said. "Strange… Clouds?"

Iris climbed up with Sora and Shadow.

"What do you kids see?" Aerith asked.

"Clouds." Iris asked as she looked at the fine-edged, non-billowing, rectangular clouds that were coming. "Strange clouds."

()()()()()

Xehanort opened it.

"Look at it, Vexen." Xehanort said as he smiled. "An entire new world chocked full of gold. Just waiting for me."

"And stores of adventures waiting for us!" Demyx said with a smile. "Aint dat right, Vexen?"

"Do you think we'll meet some savages?" Vexen asked.

"If we do, we'll be sure to give them a proper English greeting." Xehanort said.

"Gift baskets?" Vexen asked.

"A fist fight?" Demyx asked as well.

"And Vexen came so highly recommended." Xehanort said as he pulled out a map of what they knew of Virginia.

"It's perfect conditions, Mister." Vanitas said as he suddenly walked in. "The water's deep enough, and we can pull right up to shore." Vanitas then smirked at Demyx. "So, being a good dog for your masters, Demyx?"

"Watch it Vanitas, or you're goin' back ta England without any teeth!" Demyx said as he grabbed Vanitas's shirt, but Vanitas just smirked.

"Nice grip, let me show you, mine." Vanitas grabbed Demyx's hand and tossed him to the ground.

"Very well then." Xehanort said in order to avoid a fight. "Give the order."

"Already done." Vanitas said. "I've got a crew assembled, and we're ready to go."

"About the natives," Xehanort said moodily as he didn't like people giving orders he was supposed to give. "I'm counting on _you_ to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission."

"If they're anything like the savages I've thought before, it's nothing I can't handle." Vanitas said with a smirk.

"Right." Xehanort said as he smiled at well. Kaiba made the perfect patsy. "That'll be all, Kaiba-boy."

"Alright." Vanitas said as he get his helmet on. "Later Demyx."

"Man would I love to just get five minutes alone with that guy." Demyx said through his teeth.

"The men like Vanitas, don't they?" Xehanort asked rhetorically. "I've never been a popular man."

"I like you." Vexen said.

"Suck up." Demyx countered.

"And don't think I don't know what those back-stabbers at court say about me!" Xehanort said angrily as he moved his hair to look at the excess skin that covered his right eye socket, having lost it as a child.

"Oh, yo mean all the talk about being a pathetic social climber who's failed in everything he's-?" Demyx asked.

"I'm aware that this is my last chance for glory, Demyx!" Xehanort shouted. "But mark my words you two, when King Yin Sid sees the gold these peasants unearth, success will be mine at last."

Xehanort then smiled darkly as he repositioned his hair back over the right side of his face.

* * *

><p>Choas: Light and Darkness... Two incredibly powerful forcese with their own separate worlds.<p>

Iris: However, darkness was born from the lust and selfishness in people's hearts,

Surane: eventully giving birth to the most fearsome monsters of the dark, heartless.

Aqua: The instinctly attack begings in the Realm of Light, stealing their hearts and turning their victims to Heartless as well.

All four: In the darkness one can see the light, in the light one can see the darkness. IN one entitly both dwell, thought good or bad, no one can tell.

Terra: oh well, Choas does not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she does own Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	5. Mine

Chapter 5: Mine

Axel and Roxas looked out as the life boats were lowered.

"It's incredible." Axel said in awe.

"And it's all ours." Roxas added. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It could look like Xehanort' necklace for all I care as long as we can get off this stinking boat!" Luxord said as he tossed down a ladder to the life boats.

Vanitas was the first down.

"Come on men." Vanitas said. "We didn't come all this way just to look at it."

()()()()()

Vanitas got a boat to himself, Axel, Luxord, and Roxas as they rowed to shore. They all stared at it, and Vanitas suddenly felt that there was something different about_ this_ New World. He just didn't quite know what.

()()()()()

Iris rushed to see what the ships were.

"Hey!" Sora called out as he gasped. "Hey wait up!"

Iris stopped by a rock, well hidden and saw several strange people. They were extremely pale. one had red hair, one had pale blond hair, one had blond, and the other had jet black. The first one she got a good look at was the jet-black haired man. He had piercing gold eyes. His face reminded Iris strongly of Xemnas's, but his expression was much easier to read like Sora. She didn't know why, but he made her feel… Funny. She felt at once that he was willing to help anyone who was in need and then joke good-naturedly about it afterwards.

()()()()()

The crew pulled the ship to the shore.

"Alright, we just have to tie her off." Axel said.

"Hey Vanitas, could you tie up this…" Roxas said when he turned around, and no one was there. "Vanitas?"

Roxas looked up and saw Vanitas climbing up a tree that a large rock rested on.

"Vanitas, what are you doing up there?" Roxas asked.

"Getting a better look." Vanitas said.

()()()()()

As the man who looked like Sora looked at the sea, she noticed that he had a slightly more relaxed posture than Xemnas, but it seemed to make all the difference for her.

()()()()()

Vanitas looked around what would soon be the settled colony of Virginia, and he looked across the large expanse of land.

()()()()()

"Huh." Sora said. "Well I like him better than Xemnas."

"Hush Sora." Iris whispered.

Sora walked up and patted Vanitas on the shoulder, and he quickly turned around.

"Hello." Sora said as he waved his hand.

()()()()()

"Sorry, I don't understand your language." Vanitas said as he put his gun down. He had seen enough savages to know that there were several kinds, and this kind wasn't one you shot on sight.

"Hopefully, we could get along." Vanitas said. "Here's a peace treaty. It's not much, but everything else I brought is on the ship."

Vanitas handed a biscuit to the savage and he took it.

"Huh?" The savage said.

"You eat it." Vanitas said, and he mimed eating, and he nodded and ate it. "You like it, huh? Try eating nothing but that for four months straight, and you won't."

Vanitas then tossed the boy that looks like him another one, and he walked to the bush with it.

"Huh." Vanitas said. "You got a friend back there?"

Vanitas walked to the bush when Roxas called out.

"Vanitas!" Roxascalled out. "You better get down here! The Mister's coming ashore."

"Alright!" Vanitas said. "Later kid." Vanitas said as he climbed down.

()()()()()

Sora went back to the bush and gave the hard bread thing to Iris.

"This tastes pretty good." Sora said.

"Sora, do you know what Father or Terra would say if they saw that?" Iris asked.

"They'd say I shouldn't have eaten with my mouth open, I know." Sora said.

"Oh, never mind." Iris said with a smile as they left.

()()()()()

Back at the village, everyone was gathered around the largest hut as a fire burned. They were all alarmed by the strange people their scouts had seen arrive at the shore.

"My brothers," Eraqus said calmly. "We must know more about these visitors. Mickey, what do you see?"

Mickey chanted as he tossed his powder into the smoke. Suddenly, images of the strangers appeared in blue smoke.

"These are not men like us." Mickey said. "They're strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder." The men then turned into wolves. "They prow the Earth like ravenous wolves, consuming everything in their path."

Xemnas brushed away a wolf figure that appeared next to him.

"Great Eraqus, your son and I will lead our warriors to the river and attack." Xemnas said without a trace of fear. "We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Masawamics!"

"Xemnas," Eraqus said firmly but calmly. "In that battle, we knew how to fight our enemy, but these pale visitors are strange to us. You and my son will take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay."

()()()()()

Xehanort stuck the British flag into the soil they had just arrived at.

"I claim this land and all its riches in the name of King Yin Sid the First and do so name this settlement Sid Town." Xehanort said formally as the people politely cheered.

"Bravo!" Vexen called out.

"Ah, shut up, Vexen!" Demyx said. He'd rather live with those savage guys then have to spend the rest of his life under Xehanort' thumb. He then thought he saw a native taking some… Biscuits? … Out of some of the men's pockets and walking away as he blinked. "Um… Okay."

()()()()()

"Captain Vanitas," Xehanort said as he walked to Vanitas. "It appears I've selected the perfect location. Not a savage in sight."

"Just because we can't see them doesn't mean they aren't out there." Vanitas said.

"Well then how about you look for them and determine their whereabouts." Xehanort said.

"Right." Vanitas said as he hopped down and walked off. "If there are any Indians out there I'll find them."

"Now gentlemen," Xehanort said. "To work. You men, get the ship unloaded. You men build the fort. The rest of you, break out the shovels. It's time to start digging."

"Digging?" Luxord and Axel asked.

"Of course." Xehanort said as he pulled out a map of what was discovered so far of the New World. "Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came here. Gold. Mountains of it. For years they've ravaged the New World of its most precious resources, but now, it's our turn."

Xehanort then put a knife in the area where Virginia was.

_The gold of Cortez,_

_The jewels of Pissarro._

_Will seem like mere trinkets,_

_By this time tomorrow._

_The gold we find here,_

_Will dwarf them by far._

_Oh with all you've got in you boys,_

_Dig up Virginia boys._

_Mine, boys._

_Mine every mountain._

_And dig boys._

_Dig 'till you drop._

_Grab a pick boys,_

_Quick boys._

_Sharpen that shovel._

_Uncover those lovely pebbles that sparkle and shine._

_It's gold, and it's mine, mine, mine! (Dig, and dig, and dig, and diggity-dig.)_

The men then began to shovel as Vexen brought wheel barrows of dirt to Xehanort every hour as a way to mark progress, and to see if the men missed anything.

_Hi-nonni-nonni!_

_Hi-nonni-nonni!_

_"Oh how I love it!_" Xehanort said with a sneer.

_Hi-nonni-nonni!_

_Hi-nonni-nonni!_

_Riches for cheap !_

_Hi-nonni-nonni !_

_Hi-nonni-nonni!_

_There'll be heaps of it,_

_And I'll be on top of the heap!_

As trees fell and grass was uprooted, Xehanort imagined his triumphant return home in clothes of gold as he arrived at King Yin Sid and Queen Rosa's thrones.

_My rivals back home,_

_It's not that I'm bitter._

_But think how they'll squirm,_

_When they see how I glitter._

_The ladies of court will be all a twitter._

_The king will reward me._

_He'll knight me._

_No! Lord me!_

_It's mine, mine!_

_Mine for the taking!_

_It's mine boys!_

_Mine me that gold!_

_Dig those nuggets!_

_Nuggets!_

_The glory they'll give me._

_My dear friend King Yin Sidy,_

_Will probably build me a shrine._

_When all of the gold, is mine!_

Vanitas looked around the land and smiled honestly for once. He'd dreamt of finding a land like this. He then walked along a log as it fell and created a bridge for himself and everyone who came through here after him.

_All of my life, _

_I have searched for a land like this one!_

_A wild a more challenging country_

_I couldn't design!_

_Hundreds of dangers await,_

_And I don't plan to miss one!_

_In a land I can claim!_

_A land I can tame!_

_The greatest adventure is mine! (Keep on working lads.)_

_Mine! (Don't keep shirking lads!)_

Back at the shore, Xehanort was encouraging his men.

_Mine boys, mine me that gold!_

_Beautiful gold!_

_This is my land!_

_My land!_

_Make the mounds big boys._

_I'd help you to dig boys,_

_But I've got this crick in my spine._

Vanitas then looked at the beautiful country he saw.

_This land we behold! (This beautiful gold!)_

_Her mountains behold! (It all can be sold!)_

_The gold… Is… MINE!_

_It is mine!_

Both Xehanort and Vanitas smiled towards the land, but for very, very different reasons.

* * *

><p>Choas: Not bad guys! is that a blush i see Iris?<p>

Iris: N-No! Why would you think that Choas?

Aqua: It looks like someone is one the Wings of Love.

Surane: Its looks like that Aqua.

Iris: You guys! *turns to run but bumps into Vanitas and KISSED him, she trieds to pulled a way bu Vanitas took her in a closte for a while.*

Choas: You got the picture Surane?

Surane: Yep and they didnt even know about it.

Choas: Cool! Take it away, Aqua!

Aqua: Alright, Choas does not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she does own Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!

Please Review!


	6. Vanitas and Iris

Chapter Six: Vanitas and Iris

Vanitas eventually stopped at a waterfall and bent down to wash his face when he saw something moving in the water he was holding. He stopped and looked up. He thought he saw a small movement of a darkly skinned leg. He pretended he hadn't seen it and washed his face.

()()()()()

Iris hid from the man. She was afraid for a moment that he had seen her, and she wasn't sure what he'd do to someone he'd just found. Maybe she should've come out with Sora. She crawled to the long grass by the river like a spider to stay low and avoid another near catch. She went to see him, but he wasn't by the flat rock by the river anymore. Sora popped his head out to take a look, but Iris shoved it down to make it easier to hide.

Iris eventually decided to see if he was somewhere close by, and walked out and stopped on a stepping stone.

()()()()()

From behind the waterfall, Vanitas saw the shape of the person who was following him through the falls. He could only think of two kinds of people who hid like that, scouts and warriors. He was prepared for the latter as he never heard of a scout that followed only one man with benevolent purposes. He lit the fuse on his rifle, and blew it out. He took a breath, jumped from behind the waterfall… and stopped as he saw a woman.

She was about the same age as himself with long wavy red hair that stretched to below her shoulders and she had dark blue eyes. She was dressed in what looked like an animal skin dress that left her shoulders bare, and she wore a necklace made of the blue stones with a white one in the middle.

She stood there stock still starring at them with those soul piercing eyes. He set his gun down and took and wadded to her through the water. Suddenly, she ran off.

"No!" Vanitas shouted. "Wait! Please wait."

The woman didn't answer. He grabbed his gun for safe keeping, and chased after her. He found her getting into a boat with the boy he had seen earlier, and a little… black ant… Thing.

"Please!" Vanitas called out as he set the gun against a tree. "Don't run off."

The woman looked at him uneasily.

"It's alright." Vanitas assured her as he walked up. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He then extended his hand. "Let me help you out of there."

"No tak qua?" The woman asked as she shook her head. "Na to ras."

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" Vanitas asked. He stretched his hand out father to put more emphasis on it. "It's alright." Vanitas continued, putting more calmness in his voice to help convey meaning. "I won't hurt you."

()()()()()

Iris looked at the man, and she trusted him, but she had no idea what he was saying when suddenly, the wind flew past her and around the man's hand. She looked up at his smiling face.

_Ay-ay-ay-ya._

Iris took the man's hand and remembered what Grandmother Aerith said as the wind intertwined their hands together.

_Listen with your heart._

_You will understand._

Iris got off the boat as Sora held a charging Kuriboh still. Iris closed her eyes and listened as the wind flew up.

_Let it rain upon you,_

_Like a wave across the sand…_

_Listen with your heart._

_You will understand…_

Iris then found that she could suddenly speak the man's language, maybe from the observations she'd made or a miracle done by the Great Spirit for some other purpose.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Iris." Iris said as she pointed at herself.

"What?" The man asked in shock, obviously surprised at her sudden responding. "What did you say?"

"My name is Iris." Iris said again.

"Wow." Sora said as he and Shadow looked at each other.

"I'm Vanitas." The man said, and they held hands and starred at each other.

* * *

><p>Choas: Well you guys did get to meet in this chapter.<p>

Vanitas: Whatever.

Iris: yep! its not like im going to kiss him in this story right?

Choas: Y-Yeah r-right...

Iris: wait! *looks at the book* WWWHHHHAAATTTTT! I HAVE TO KISS HIM!

Vanitas: I'm ending this, Choas does not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she does own Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!

Please Review!


	7. First Blood

Chapter Seven: First Blood

Back at Yen Sid town, Xehanort was continuing to inspect the work.

"That's it." Xehanort said. "Keep at it men. Keep digging. The gold's gotta be here somewhere."

()()()()()

Had they known it, the pale visitors were being watched by Terra and Xemnas's party as one of the warriors, Leon, approached Xemnas.

"There's thirty more of them down by the ridge." Leon explained.

"That makes more than a hundred of them." Xemnas said through his teeth. They had nowhere near that many warriors, at least not without backup from the other villages.

()()()()()

Roxas was digging when Xehanort arrived.

"Anything, yet?" Xehanort asked.

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir." Roxas explained.

"Um… How long are we gonna keep digging like this, sir?" Axel asked.

"Ay, we're slaving away and busting our backs day and night-" Luxord began before Pegasus interrupted him.

"For king and country, I know." Xehanort said with a smile. "And I'm sure you're fatigued. Weevil!"

"Yes sir?" Vexen asked as he showed up.

"I'm feeling a little hungry." Xehanort said. "Fetch me some chicken, if you'd please."

"Got it." Vexen said.

"Oh jeez." Demyx said as he came up with enough dirt on him to make him look like a native. He then looked up and saw a bald native there. "INDIANS!"

"Savages!" Xehanort called out. "It's an ambush, arm yourselves!"

Weevil hid behind a bush as everyone grabbed a musket, and they prepared to shoot.

"What are you waiting for you fool?" Xehanort asked. "SHOOT!"

Roxas then tripped on a log and ended up shooting the water barrel.

"Them you idiot, not us!" Xehanort hissed, and Roxas hung his head.

Arrows and bullets flashed past everyone.

"Where's that blasted Vanitas when I need him?" Xehanort asked angrily.

Xehanort then saw one on a tree aim at him and shot him in the leg. The savage then fell to the ground.

()()()()()

"Leon!" Terra and Xemnas called out as they rushed to him.

"They shall pay for this!" Xemnas said as he pulled out a hunting knife as Terra managed to overpower a man with wild white hair and stop him from finishing Leon off and pushed him away.

"No!" Terra said. "We must retreat!"

Terra then helped Leon up, and he rushed off as everyone followed, only Xemnas reluctantly obeyed.

()()()()()

As they walked, Xemnas shouted at the chief's son.

"We should have stayed!" Xemnas said. "Now they'll believe they're stronger than us and invade the village!"

"Four points against that idea Xemnas." Terra said calmly. "One: We both know that we're only about twelve men and there were a hundred armed men there. Two: We have someone who is seriously wounded. Three: They don't know where the village is. Four: What good would arrows and knives do against those… metal rods they used? We'll take Leon back and explain what happened to my father."

"They plan to war with us!" Xemnas argued. "They attacked a simple scout!"

"Or more likely we frightened them." Terra said. "You saw how unorganized they were and the fear in their voices."

Xemnas didn't answer back. The prince was a fool. If any of those savages hurt one of his people again… They would not live to regret it.

()()()()()

Back at Yin Sid Town, everyone had cheered when the natives retreated.

"Shut up." Xehanort said. "Shut up, you fools. They'll be back. Everyone get back to camp. Get the rest of the canons ashore and finish building the foot."

"Ay, Master." Luxord said.

"And you!" Xehanort said angrily at Roxas. "Learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man if he doesn't know how to shoot."

()()()()()

Surane looked at Leon with Terra as Mickey chanted, but no relief came to the warrior.

"These beasts invade our shores," Eraqus said. "And now this."

"This wound is strange to me." Mickey said sadly. "I cannot heal it."

"We will fight this enemy!" Eraqus said. "But we cannot do it alone. Xemnas, send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call on our brothers to help us fight."

Eraqus then walked out as Terra and Surane followed.

"There white men are dangerous!" Eraqus called out. "No one is to go near them!"

Surane hugged Terra tightly. She didn't want another war, and she knew from Terra's sad face that Terra didn't want one either.

* * *

><p>Choas does not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she does own Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!<p>

Please Review!


	8. Colors of the Wind

Chapter Eight: Colors of the Wind

Iris was looking at the hamlet Kaiba wore.

"It's called a jacket." Vanitas explained.

"Hamlet?" Iris asked. "Is it for keeping you from getting hurt?"

"Exactly." Vanitas said. "And if it gets to warm, you can just take it off. So, what river is this?"

"Kueukohonic." Iris explained.

"Well you have some interesting names here, Iris." Vanitas said with a smirk.

"Well your name's interesting too, Vanitas." Iris said with a smile of her own as Sora grabbed for the biscuits in Vanitas's bag.

"Hey!" Vanitas said as he pulled Sora away. "If you want them, just ask."

"Sora always has trouble with that part of getting things." Iris said with a smile. "This is my brother Sora."

"Well, how do you do, Sora?" Vanitas said extending his hand.

"Uh…" Sora said as he stared blankly at the hand.

"Oh, you shake it." Vanitas explained.

"Why?" Iris asked.

"Uh…" Vanitas said. "To be honest, I don't know. It's what a lot of the men do when they meet where I come from. I'll show you. Iris, take my hand." Iris reached out with her left hand. "The other one actually." Iris switched, and she took Vanitas's. He then gently took it up and down. "This is how we say hello."

Sora then took Shadow's claw and shook it.

"We say hello like this." Iris said. "Wingabo." Iris then brought her hand from her left side to the right.

"Wingabo." Vanitas repeated as he did the same motion.

"And this is how we say Good-bye. Ana." Iris said as she was about to use the same motion when Vanitas put his hand on hers. "No offense, but I like hello better."

Shadow then jumped in and tried to pull the two hands apart.

"What is that thing anyway?" Vanitas asked.

"Shadow the Heartless." Iris said. "He doesn't like strangers."

"I'm not one anymore, am I?" Vanitas asked, and Shadow yelped angrily.

"Well he's stubborn." Vanitas said.

"Very stubborn." Iris said with a smile.

"Can I have this?" Sora asked as he pulled out a circle with an arrow on it.

"Ah sure." Vanitas said.

Sora looked at it.

"What is that?" Iris asked.

"It's a compass." Vanitas said. "It helps you find your way when you get lost. I can just buy another one in London."

"London." Iris repeated. "Is that your village?"

"Yes." Vanitas answered. "It's a very big village called a city."

"What it like?" Iris asked.

"Well it's got streets filled with carriages, bridges over the rivers, and buildings as tall as trees." Vanitas said.

"I'd like to see those things." Iris said, even though she only had a vague idea of what they were.

"You will." Vanitas said. "We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it."

"Make the most of it?" Iris asked. The way her and her people lived was just fine.

"Yes." Vanitas said. "We'll build roads and decent houses."

"Our houses are fine." Iris said.

"You only think that because you don't know better." Kaiba said. Ishizu then began to walk away. Maybe Kaiba was closer to Seto than she thought. "Hey wait, don't take it that way!"

Ishizu left in her boat until Kaiba got in the way of it.

"Wait!" Vanitas said. "There's so much we can teach you. We've improved the lives of savages all over the world."

"SAVAGES?" Iris shouted in outrage.

"Uh, not that you're a savage." Vanitas said nervously.

"Just my people!" Iris said angrily.

"No, look, that's not what I meant." Vanitas said.

"Let go!" Ishizu said as she tried to whack Vanitas's hand away with one of the oars.

"No, I'm not letting you leave." Vanitas said calmly.

Iris then jumped into a tree.

"Look," Vanitas said as he climbed up the tree after her. "Don't do this. Savage is just a word. A term for people who are uncivilized."

"Like me!" Iris said as she hung from the tree.

"Well when I say uncivilized, what I mean is-" Vanitas said before the limb he was on broke, and he fell to the ground, not hurt but winded. Iris looked at him and decided to forgive him for what he said, but she also decided she needed to teach him what it truly meant to be alive… To be a part of the Earth.

"What you mean is, not like you." Iris said.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage._

_And you've been so many places,_

_I guess it must be so._

_But still I cannot see,_

_If the savage one is me._

_How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know._

Iris then brought Vanitas to a cliff where they could see nothing but a large forest for miles and miles.

_You think you own whatever land you land on._

_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim._

_But I know every rock and tree and creature,_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name._

Iris then brought Vanitas to a bear, and he was about to shoot it out of fear when Iris put her hand on the gun and lowered it away.

_You think the only people, who are people,_

_Are the people who look and think like you._

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,_

_You'll learn things you never knew_

_You never knew._

Iris and Vanitas followed the bear to his den where there were at least three cubs there, and Vanitas picked one up and looked at it sadly, grateful now that he hadn't shot it, and the cub giggled and patted Vanitas's hair with his paw.

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue core moon?_

_Or asked the singing bobcat why he grins?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Iris then took Vanitas to a forest path, and Kaiba looked around, and almost everywhere there was an interesting color, there was wind.

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest._

_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth._

_Come roll in all the riches all around you,_

_And for once never wonder what they're worth!_

Vanitas and Iris then took a boat ride and saw two otters come out and splash around.

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers._

_The heron and the otter are my friends._

_And we are all connected to each other,_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends!_

Iris and Vanitas then saw two eagles, one male and female, fly up a sycamore tree.

_How high does a sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know._

Vanitas and Iris then watched the sunset, both with a newfound respect for the other's cultures.

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue core moon!_

_Or know whether we are white or copper skinned!_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain._

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind._

_You can own the Earth and still,_

_All you'll own is earth_

_Until you can paint… with all the colors… of… the… wind. . ._

Vanitas and Iris looked at each other, but while Iris's respect for her own people grew, Vanitas's respect for his people was quickly deteriorating, especially for Xehanort.

Suddenly drums sounded, and Iris's eyes widened in alarm.

"What's that?" Vanitas asked.

"The drums." Iris said. "They mean trouble. I-I shouldn't be here."

"I want to see you again." Vanitas said.

"I can't." Iris said as she looked away.

"Please don't leave." Vanitas pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Iris said. "I have to go."

Iris ran off, holding back tears. Was she falling in love with this man?

* * *

><p>Choas does not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she does own Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!<p>

Please Review!


	9. The Tension Deepens

Chapter Nine: The Tension Deepens

A few days later, Vanitas helped build the wall, though he didn't like the idea of making Iris's people think they were building a fortress, and he remembered what Iris said, _if you cut it down, then you'll never know_. After completing the fence, Roxas turned to Vanitas.

"That'll keep everything out, right Vanitas?" Roxas asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Vanitas asked as he scraped some of the mud off the fence.

"Well you've been awfully quiet the last few days." Roxas reasoned.

"Oh, he's just mad that he missed the fight." Axel said.

"Don't worry Seto." Roxas said with a smile. "You'll get your chance to deal with the Indians."

"Yeah, we'll take care of them the same way we did last time!" Axel said with an excited smile. "_We shot ourselves an Injun or maybe two or three._"

"Alright, you howling nutter, get back to work!" Luxord shouted.

"Come on, Luxord, it's just a little fun." Axel said.

"Oh sure!" Luxord spat. "We're having loads of fun. No gold, no food, and old Xehanort in his tent happy as a clam!"

()()()()()

"I'm doomed!" Xehanort said as he slammed his fist on the table. "I should be wallowing in riches by now, and I haven't even found as much as a speck of gold! What about those Spaniards? They found a whole stupid city of gold when they came to the New World! The Italians found jewels by the boat load here! What am I doing wrong?"

Demyx watched this with a smirk as he was about to eat a piece of chicken he'd managed to grab when it wasn't there.

"Eh?" Demyx said as he looked around, and he saw the same native he saw when they started digging walking away with _his_ chicken. He ran off after him with no one else noticing due to their own problems.

He ended up chasing the native through the unfinished fence and fell over it, before he charged on.

()()()()()

"What am I overlooking?" Xehanort asked when Vexen groaned and walked in with an arrow in his head.

"I…" Vexen groaned. "I…" He then pulled the arrow off, and Xehanort saw it was some stupid head accessory, a stupid joke item. "I made it myself."

"Oh that's a nice way to spend your day!" Xehanort spat. "Making a silly…"

He looked at the arrow and smiled.

"Of course, the Indians." Xehanort said. "Vexen, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked?"

"Because we invaded their land, cut down their trees, and dug up their Earth?" Vexen asked.

"Wrong Weevil-boy!" Xehanort said with a wide smile. "It's the gold! They had it, and they don't want us to take it from them! I'll just take it by force then!"

Xehanort walked out to Luxord and Ryou.

"You two, where's Captain Vanitas?" Xehanort shouted.

"Oh he's right-" Axel said when he looked, and he wasn't there. "That's odd. He was right there."

"Maybe your singing scared him off?" Luxord said with a smirk.

"OI!" Axel shouted.

"Go find him you idiots!" Xehanort shouted.

"But what if we run into the Indians?" Axel asked.

"That's what guns are for, Axel." Xehanort said before snapping. "NOW FIND HIM!"

()()()()()

Sora ran as fast as he could from the visitor. He guessed he shouldn't have taken the chicken, but it tasted so good! He hid behind a tree, and he laughed when the man got his whole upper body stuck in a log. Sora wondered what he shouted as he tried to get out. He definitely sounded angry. He shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

()()()()()

At the village, Iris was with Surane and Terra, who was keeping them safe as they picked some corn.

"Iris." Eraqus called out. "Terra, Surane ."

"Father." Terra said as he bowed his head.

"You three should be inside the village." Eraqus said.

"We'll be alright." Iris said with a smile.

"We're gathering food for the warriors." Surane said. "And Terra's looking after us."

"Well don't go far." Eraqus said. "Now isn't the time to be running off."

"Yes Father." Iris said with a smile.

"When I see you with that necklace," Eraqus said with a smile. "You look just like your mother."

"I miss her." Iris said, and Terra silently agreed.

"But she is still with us." Eraqus said. "Whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people look to her for wisdom and strength, and someday, they will look to you and Surane as well."

"Well that's cool." Surane said. "And I'll look to you for strength too."

Surane said as she smiled.

"I would be honored by that." Iris said with a small smile.

"You shouldn't be out here with only Terra considering what happened to Leon." Eraqus said. "Not if Terra alone can face such people. I'll ask Xemnas to come look out for you."

Terra sighed. He didn't hate Xemnas, but in his opinion, Xemnas was too rash and quick for blood and battle to be out there.

"Alright, what's up?" Surane asked.

"What?" Iris asked. "Nothing's up."

"You're hiding something." Surane said.

"I'm not hiding anything." Iris said nervously.

"I remember that face." Atem said with a smirk. "Like the time you accidentally spilled maize on a quilt Mother was making, and you tried to wash it yourself."

"I WAS THREE!" Iris shouted as she turned red.

"Ishizu, you can tell us!" Surane said. "I promise, me and Terra won't- OH GREAT SPIRIT!"

Terra looked and saw a white man that seances a lot like Xemnas as he stood in front of Iris, but Iris came from behind him and looked at the man.

()()()()()

"What are you doing here?" Iris asked.

"Huh?" Surane asked, and Iris figured she was wondering why Iris was speaking in Vanitas's language.

"I had to see you again." Vanitas explained.

"What?" Terra asked, and Iris guessed that Terra could tell what he was saying too. He'd always been quicker at spiritual stuff.

"Iris?" Xemnas's voice called out.

"Uh-oh." All three of them said as Vanitas blinked.

"Please don't say anything, you two." Iris pleaded before leaving with Vanitas.

()()()()()

Surane and Terra blinked.

"What the heck's going on?" Surane whispered as Seto's voice got closer.

"Iris's breaking down the barriers." Terra said. "Keep your word to Ishizu, and we may not have to fight."

"Iris?" Xemnas asked as he appeared.

"Hello." Surane said overly cheerful.

"Surane, Vanitas." Xemnas asked. "Where's Iris?"

"Haven't seen her." Terra said.

"Right." Surane answered.

"Iris can't keep running off." Xemnas said. "It's dangerous out there, and it has been since before those pale savages came. Tell her that when you see her. She listens to you two."

Xemnas left, and the two laughed a little.

"Sure she does." The two said.

* * *

><p>Choas does not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she does own Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!<p>

Please Review!


	10. Grandmother Aerith

Chapter Ten: Grandmother Aerith

Iris took Vanitas to some tree she said she went to in times of doubt. Vanitas couldn't see why. It was just a big tree. He guessed it was a nice place to think things over though since it was so quiet.

"This place is incredible." Vanitas said as he looked at a tree that had to have been there since the dawn of time if not longer in addition to all the other sights he had seen a few days previously. "And to think we came all this way just to dig it up for gold."

"Gold?" Iris asked as Sora swung down a vine.

"Hey Sora." Vanitas said.

"Wingabo." Sora said as he sat by his sister.

"What's gold?" Iris asked.

"Well, it's yellow, and it comes out of the ground." Vanitas said.

"Oh, then why didn't they just ask? We have tons of it." Iris said as she pulled out a yellow thing that looked like kernels. "This is gold, right?"

"No." Vanitas said. "Gold is like this." Vanitas pulled out a gold piece.

"We have nothing like that here." Iris said.

"No gold?" Vanitas asked.

"Not that I've seen." Iris responded.

"Looks like we came all this way for nothing." Vanitas said with a smile. "What do you guys call this stuff?"

"Maize." Iris said. "We eat is. A lot of times we mash it up and put berries and other fruits in it, or we can just eat it the way it is, after cooking it of course."

"Huh." Vanitas said as he looked at it.

"Hey Iris, tell Vanitas about when you spilled some mashed maize on Mother's quilt!" Sora said.

"Sora, shut up!" Iris said as she turned red. "For the one hundredth time, I was three!"

"Well the boys back at camp are in for a big surprise when I tell them there isn't any gold." Vanitas said as he knelt back and rested.

"Will they leave?" Iris asked.

"Some might." Vanitas said. By some, he was thinking about Xehanort.

"Will you go home?" Iris asked.

"Well I…" Vanitas said. "I don't have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere."

"You could belong here." Iris said. "So what are your parents like?"

"There's not much to tell." Vanitas said. "My father ran off when my mother was pregnant with me, and she died giving birth to me. She made sure I was in a place I'd be taken care of if the worst came to worst when it happened, and according to the people at the orphanage, she lived just long enough to name me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Iris said sadly. "I lost my mother when I was young two. When Sora was young, Mother got some strange disease none of the wise men, not even Mickey, could cure. All my family and I have left of her is this necklace and the wind."

"Wow." Vanitas said when he suddenly heard a weird humming from nowhere. He then looked at the tree as the face of a woman very similar to Iris appeared and disappeared.

"What was that?" Vanitas called out. He'd admit that there was more about this place than met the eye, but this was getting a little too out there for him.

"Did you see something?" Iris asked with a smile.

"No, no." Vanitas said nervously. "I think I'm just a little tired. I didn't see anything…" Vanitas then looked at Iris who was smiling. "Did I?"

"Look again." Iris said, and Kaiba did so, as a woman walked out. She looked almost like Iris, but in a different outfit, different hair and style.

_Let it rain upon you,_

_Like a wave across the sand._

_Listen with your heart._

_You will understand._

"Hello Vanitas." Aerith said with a smile.

"Iris…" Vanitas said. "What's that thing talking to me?"

"That's my grandmother, Aerith." Iris said calmly. "Say hello."

"Don't be frightened young man." Aerith said. "My bark is worse than my bite."

Vanitas chuckled slightly.

"Say something." Iris said.

"What do you say to a woman who lives in a tree?" Vanitas asked.

"Anything you want." Iris said, and it became a popular joke not long afterwards.

"So… Uh…" Vanitas said.

"Come closer, Vanitas." Aerith said.

The willows then pushed Vanitas closer to the spirit, and she starred into his eyes.

"He has a good soul." Aerith said before smiling mischievously. "And he's handsome too."

"Oh, I like her." Vanitas said with a smirk as Iris laughed a little.

"I knew you would." Iris said with a smile.

"Vanitas!" Luxord's voice called out. "Vanitas, where are you?"

"We can't let them see us." Vanitas said. "We've gotta hide."

"Over here." Aerith said, and an opening appeared, and they went inside.

()()()()()

"This place gives me the willies." Axel whined like he did back home. "Savages could be hiding anywhere."

"Well if you see them, don't ask questions, just shoot." Luxord said.

Suddenly, the two tripped on a root.

"Oi, watch your feet, you clumsy ox!" Luxord said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Axel said. "It was the tree!"

"Oh sure." Luxord said sarcastically. "The tree just felt like lifting its roots!"

They looked, and the root went back into the ground.

"Let's get outta here!" Luxord shouted when two willows smacked into their backside. "RUN!"

()()()()()

They both ran off.

"Wow." Vanitas said as he blinked. "I'm glad you're on our side."

"Oh, you definitely don't want to get on my bad side when I'm on your side." Aerith said with a smile. "Just ask Iris's mother."

"Or me." Iris said with a nostalgic, and pained, smile.

"Right." Vanitas said. "I guess I'll have to get back before they send the whole camp out looking for me."

"When will I see you again?" Iris asked.

"Meet me tonight, right here." Vanitas said as he left.

"Well," Aerith said with a smile. "I haven't had this much fun and excitement since your mother was two."

"What am I doing?" Iris asked. "I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again."

"Who wouldn't?" Aerith asked slyly. "I want to see him again, too."

"But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing." Iris said.

"Iris's got a boyfriend!" Sora said with a laugh. "Iris's got a boyfriend!"

"Perhaps it's your dream." Aerith said as she had one of the willows cover Sora's mouth.

"My dream." Iris said. "Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?"

"Maybe." Aerith said.

* * *

><p>Choas does not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she does own Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!<p>

Please Review!


	11. Attempts to Stop a War

Chapter Eleven: Attempts to Stop a War

Soon afterwards, the warriors arrived, and everyone went out to see them.

Iris gasped at this. If they went to war with Vanitas's people, what would happen to Vanitas?

"Are you crazy, Iris?" Surane asked as she and Terra walked up. "What were you doing with one of them?"

"One of them?" Iris asked. "Name one thing that's different about them besides their skin color."

"Um…" Surane asked. "Uh… Shut up!"

"Iris are you alright?" Terra asked.

"I'm fine, Brother." Iris said with a smile. "Honest-"

"There you are." Xemnas said as he arrived and put his arm around Iris's shoulder, and she shuttered. "Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons!"

Eraqus stood up with the chief from the neighboring village.

"Now that we our joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy!" Eraqus said.

"This is not a good idea." Iris heard Terra mutter.

Iris ran off to her father.

"Father, I need to speak with you." Iris said.

"Not now, Daughter." Eraqus said. "The council is gathering."

"We don't have to fight them!" Iris pleaded. "And Terra believes so as well! There must be a better way!"

"Sometimes, our paths are chosen for us." Eraqus said.

"But shouldn't we try talking to them?" Iris asked.

"They do not want to talk." Eraqus said.

"But if one of them did, would you listen?" Iris asked.

"Iris…" Eraqus said.

"Wouldn't you?" Iris asked again.

"Yes." Eraqus said. "I would listen to him. Of course I would, but it's not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore."

_That's what you think, Father._ Iris said. She'd rush back to Vanitas tonight and convince him to talk to her father.

()()()()()

Demyx was struggling with the log he was stuck in.

"HELP!" Demyx called out. "SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE! VANITAS? ROXAS? AXEL? LUXORD? I'LL EVEN SETTLE FOR XEHANORT!

Demyx tried to stand up, and saw that the log was light enough that he good, but his balance was off.

"Ahha!" Demyx said. "Take that, fate! Demyx don't give-AHH!"

Demyx fell over backwards and rolled down the hill.

"MOOOOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Demyx screamed as he rolled.

()()()()()

Roxas nervously waited at the gate to the camp when he heard a twig snap and turned his gun on Vanitas.

"Easy Roxas." Vanitas said. "It's just me."

"Vanitas don't sneak up like that." Roxas sighed. "I could have killed you."

"Not like that you couldn't have." Vanitas said as he had Roxas get into a firing position again. "Remember, keep both eyes open, and you'll see twice as well."

()()()()()

Vanitas walked in as Luxord and Axel called out.

"Vanitas, there you are!" Luxord shouted.

"We looked all over for you." Axel said.

"VANITAS!" Xehanort shouted as he walked up. "Where have you been?"

"I was out scouting the terrain." Vanitas said smoothly.

"Excellent." Xehanort said in an instantaneous smile. "Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts. We'll need that information for the battle."

"Battle?" Vanitas asked. "What battle?"

"We'll eliminate these savages once and for all." Xehanort said.

"No!" Vanitas said. "You can't do that!"

"Oh…" Xehanort said. "Can't I?"

"Look, we don't have to fight them." Vanitas said.

"Vanitas, what's going on?" Roxas asked.

"I met one of them." Vanitas admitted. Now was the time for the truth.

"You what?" Luxord asked in shock.

"A savage?" Roxas asked.

"They're not savages." Vanitas said. "They can help us. They know the land; they know how to navigate the rivers and look at this!" Vanitas pulled out the maize Iris had given him. "It's food, and it's a lot better than dry biscuits and gruel!"

"I like gruel." Vexen said.

"They don't want to feed us you ninnies, they want to kill us!" Xehanort shouted as he grabbed the maize and threw it down. "They want to kill us! _ All_ of us! They've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!"

"There isn't any gold!" Vanitas shouted.

"No gold?" Luxord asked as he turned to Xehanort. "Are you telling me we practically broke our backs from Day One for nothing?"

"I suppose your little Indian friend told you this?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes." Vanitas said angrily.

"LIES!" Xehanort shouted as he turned red. "All of it! They're all murderous thieves, and there's no room for their kind in civilized society!"

"THIS IS THEIR LAND!" Vanitas shouted back.

"THIS IS MY LAND!" Xehanort shouted out as a few backed away from him. "I MAKE THE LAWS HERE! And I say anyone who so much as looks at an Indian without killing it on sight will be tried for treason and hanged!"

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!<p> 


	12. Ripples

Chapter 12: Ripples

Iris was running for Grandmother Aerith's tree when Terra and Surane caught her.

"Iris!" They whispered.

"Surane!" Iris said. "Brother!"

"It's too dangerous to go, wherever you're going with him at night!" Terra said. "What if one of his friends shows up and confuses you for an attacker? What if someone ends up killing your friend because they think he's attacking you? Wait for awhile."

"I have to meet Vanitas, you two." Iris said. "Now more than ever. If I can get him to talk to Father, we could stop any unnecessary bloodshed."

"He's one of them!" Surane shouted.

"You don't know him!" Iris shouted back.

"If you go out there, you'll be turning your back on your own people!" Surane shouted back.

"I'm trying to help my people." Iris said.

"She's right Surane." Terra said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "This could be our only chance to stop this war before anyone's killed."

"Iris, you're my best friend." Surane said as she cried and hugged Iris. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"You won't." Iris said.

"Be careful Sister." Terra said.

"I will Brother." Iris said as she walked off.

"Good luck." Surane said as she gulped.

()()()()()

Vanitas put out his candle and began to sneak out of the camp as he listened to what Axel and Luxord were saying.

"Xehanort wouldn't take us halfway around the world for nothing." Luxord said.

"But what if Kaiba's right?" Axel asked. "What if there isn't any gold?"

"If you ask me," one of the settlers who didn't talk much, Lexaeus, said. "Xehanort has been lying to us ever since we left London."

"Well those savages didn't attack us for nothing!" Luxord said. "They must be hiding something!"

()()()()()

Roxas saw Terra sneak out of Sid Town and followed him to the gate as the others continued to debate who was right about the gold, and Roxas was more inclined to believe Vanitas, but the attack left room for doubt in his mind.

Roxas looked as Vanitas ran off when Xehanort pushed him down.

"Follow him." Xehanort said.

"Yes governor." Roxas said.

"I want to know where he's sneaking off to." Xehanort continued.

"Yes sir." Roxas said.

"And if you happen to see any Indians, shoot them." Xehanort said as he tossed a gun to Roxas.

Roxas looked down. He liked the idea of shooting anyone, even one of the savages, less and less.

"Oh and Roxas." Xehanort said, and Roxas turned around. "You've been a slip-shot sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again."

Roxas walked off sadly.

()()()()()

Surane and Terra were pacing around the edge of the maize field when Xemnas walked up.

"Where's Iris?" Xemnas asked. "She's not in her tent."

"What are you doing looking into my sister's tent?" Terra asked. "She hasn't even accepted your proposal yet."

"I was making sure she was still here, now where she?" Xemnas asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she's around." Surane said nervously. "It's not like she went off to meet on of the visitors in an attempt to get him to talk to the chief."

"What?" Xemnas asked.

"Oops." Surane said. She'd never been very good at lying.

()()()()()

Iris arrived at Grandmother Aerith' tree.

"The Earth is trembling!" Aerith remarked. "What's happened?"

"The warriors are here!" Iris said urgently.

"Iris!" Vanitas said as he arrived with Sora, who had been waiting in the trees to help him get to Grandmother Aerith.

"Seto." Iris said as they embraced.

"Listen to me." Vanitas said. "My men are planning to attack your people. You've got to warn them!"

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this." Iris said with a smile. "You have to come with me and talk to my father."

"Iris, talking won't help us now!" Vanitas said. "I tried talking to my men, but everything about this land has them so spooked and suspicious, that Xehanort has them wrapped around his little finger!"

"HELP!" A voice cried as a tree with a pair of legs came forward.

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen." Aerith said as the creature pulled the trunk off to reveal a man like Vanitas with pale blond hair.

"Oh God!" Demyx coughed. "I've been stuck in that thing all day!"

"Demyx?" Vanitas asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… Hello." Sora said weakly.

"Vanitas?" Demyx called out. "You know this thief?"

"Thief?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, this native's been stealing biscuits and chicken for the past few days, and at first I only thought I saw him, but during that big storm this morning, I definitely did! He stole my chicken!"

"Sora, is this true?" Aerith asked.

"Uh…" Sora said nervously when a vine pulled him behind the tree as loud swats were heard and Sora cried out.

"Well thank you." Demyx said. "It's nice to see him get what he deserves, native lady who I can kinda… See… Through."

Demyx turned white as a sheet.

"GHOST!" Demyx screamed before jumping into Iris's arm. "We gotta get outta here, this place his haunted hand-"

Demyx then realized who Iris was.

"Ah, Indian!" Demyx jumped into Vanitas's arms. "Run, Vanitas! Run for it before she beats us up for all the digging we've been doing and all the trees Xehanort had us cut down!"

"Oh, Demyx, stop it!" Vanitas said as he dropped Demyx on the ground.

"I'm so confused." Demyx said. "What's going on here? Spirits appearing like it happened like it happened every day, natives speaking perfect English, Vanitas with a girl?"

"Just relax… Demyx… Right?" Iris asked.

"Yeah." Demyx said as Sora came back rubbing his rear.

"Um… Sorry about stealing your chicken." Sora said.

"That's all I wanted ta hear." Demyx said. "So… What's been happening?"

After a quick summary from Vanitas and Iris, Demyx's eyes widened.

"We're all screwed." Demyx said.

"Not necessarily." Aerith said. "There's something I want all of you, especially you two to see, Iris and Vanitas."

Aerith put a willow into the water, and created a ripple which began to grow outwards.

"The ripples." Iris said as she understood what Grandmother Aerith was saying.

"What about them?" Vanitas asked.

"So small at first." Aerith said as she pointed at a new one that only looked as big as a penny before it grew. "Then look how they grow, but someone has to start them."

"They're not going to listen to us." Vanitas said skeptically.

"Young man," Aerith said. "Sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don't you see? Only when the fighting stops can you two be together."

Vanitas and Iris were pushed forward by the tree, so that they were right next to each other. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Alright, let's go talk to your father." Vanitas said.

They then embraced as Grandmother Aerith brought the willows around Demyx and Sora when Shadow climb down and chirped to know what was going on before Sora pulled him in.

Vanitas and Iris then kissed for the first time, and it felt like something both would like to do again.

()()()()()

Roxas saw Vanitas kissing one of the natives and blinked as the wind began to lift their hair. Maybe it was a trick by the natives to get Vanitas on their side, but maybe they were the only ones thinking clearly in this whole mess Xehanort put them in.

()()()()()

Xemnas had rushed off to the tree Iris, Terra, and Surane pretended their grandmother lived in when he saw Vanitas and Iris kissing. This was blasphemy! This was nonsense! How could Iris love a pale savage like this man?

Xemnas screamed and charged out.

Roxas saw another native charge at Vanitas and saw how insane he looked. He guessed he was an ex-boyfriend of the girl or something.

"Xemnas, no!" The girl native said, and Roxas blinked at how she knew English and guessed Vanitas taught her. As the man, Xemnas, tried to cut Vanitas with a stone ax, Xemnas defended himself with a stick and kicked him away. Xemnas then pulled out a long jagged knife. He was going to kill Vanitas if Roxas didn't do something! Roxas ran closer to the fight to make it easier to shoot and prepared his riffle.

"Leave him alone!" The girl said, but Xemnas just knocked her down.

He then loaded his riffle as the knife Xemnas had was dangerously close to Vanitas's neck. The girl then tried to help lift the knife away with Vanitas, and it had limited results.

_Both eyes open. _Roxas said as he remembered Vanitas's words and shot Xemnas.

()()()()()

There was a loud bang like thunder. Xemnas gasped, clutched at Iris's necklace for support and fell, breaking the necklace in the process.

"Roxas!" Vanitas said as he saw Roxas standing there opened mouthed at what he'd done.

"Is he…?" Roxas asked in horror.

"You killed him." Iris said as she turned to Roxas.

"I… I thought that he would…" Roxas said.

"Get away!" Iris said as she charged at Roxas, but Vanitas held her back. He'd guessed they'd been friends or at least acquaintances, and Vanitas knew that when you lost someone close to you it was hard to think clearly.

"Iris, this won't help!" Vanitas said.

"HE KILLED HIM!" Iris shouted.

"He was only trying to protect me!" Vanitas said.

Roxas looked down sadly at what he'd done and dropped the gun as it rolled to Vanitas's feet.

"Roxas, get out of here!" Vanitas said as he heard Iris's people approach.

Vanitas then motioned for Demyx and Sora to hide, which they did.

Then several of Iris's people arrived and restrained Vanitas upon seeing Xemnas's body and the gun at Vanitas's feet.

The two looked at each other sorrowfully as several men lifted the dead Xemnas up and carried him away. Leaving Iris alone to watch last before she went off too.

()()()()()

"Wow." Demyx said. "That poor guy. Who was he?"

"A… A suitor for Iris." Sora croaked as Shadow climb sadly around. "Hey… Care for a bite to eat? I've kept some leftovers that nobody wanted in a cave."

"Sure." Demyx said as he picked up the ruins of Iris's necklace, the actual stones were okay, but the twin was torn and frayed. He proceeded to pocket it. Maybe he could get the chance to fix it up when this was all over… And if they all survived what was about to happen next.

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!<p> 


	13. If I Never Knew You

Chapter Thirteen: If I Never Knew You

As Iris entered the village, everyone watched sadly as Xemnas's lifeless body was brought to Eraqus.

"Who did this?" Eraqus asked angrily, and Iris knew that the only way he could have been angrier would be if it was herself, Sora, or Terra who had been shot.

"Iris was out in the woods." One of the warriors said as he shoved Vanitas down and pulled his face up to look at him. "Xemnas went to find her, and this white man attacked them."

Iris was joined by Surane and Terra as they both tried to comfort Iris, and Terra tried to comfort a crying Surane. Iris guesses that she'd let it slip about where she was, but she wasn't angry at her. She was too busy being afraid for Vanitas's life.

"Your weapons are strong." Eraqus said as he pointed a spear at Vanitas's throat. "But now our anger is stronger. At sunrise, he will be the first to die."

"But Father-" Iris protested, but Eraqus just looked at her angrily.

"I told you to stay in the village! You have disobeyed me, and you have shamed your father and your family!"

"I was only trying to help!" Iris said as she began to cry.

"Because of your foolishness, Xemnas is dead!" Eraqus shouted. "What if it had been you or one of your brothers? Take the murderer away!"

Vanitas was dragged off as Iris looked down at the ground.

"Iris, are you okay?" Vanitas asked as he put his arms around his sister.

"Xemnas was only trying to protect me, and now he's dead, and the man I love's going to die too." Iris said sadly.

"Iris, it was my fault." Surane said. "Xemnas asked where you were, and I accidentally said where you were going."

"All of this happened because of me." Iris continued. "And now I'll never see Vanitas again."

"Oh yes you will." Terra said. "Come with us."

()()()()()

Terra and Surane took Iris to a tent with two warriors guarding it.

"My sister wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Xemnas." Terra said.

"Make it quick." The guard said, and they let Iris in.

They then let Iris into the tent and saw Vanitas tied to a pole by his wrists as he sat down.

She walked over to him.

"Vanitas." Iris said.

"Iris." Vanitas said.

"I'm so sorry." Iris whimpered as she hugged him.

"For what, this?" Vanitas said. "I've gotten out of worse scraps. None come to mind at the moment though."

"It would have been better if we'd never met." Iris whimpered. "None of this would've happened."

"Iris, look at me." Vanitas said. "I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you."

_If I never knew you,_

_If I never felt this love._

_I would have no inkling of,_

_How precious life can be._

_If I never held you,_

_I would never have a clue._

_How at last I'd find in you,_

_The missing part of me._

_In this world so full of fear._

_Full of rage and lies._

_I can see the truth so clear._

_In your eyes. So dry your eyes._

_And I'm so grateful to you._

_I'd have lived my whole life through,_

_Lost forever if I never knew you._

Iris looked loving at Vanitas and smiled a little as she thought of all the good times, and how she'd never trade her time with Vanitas away for anything. Not maize or that gold stuff.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful._

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright._

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong._

_How they'd leave us with these whispers in the night._

_But still my heart is saying… We were right…_

They both then thought about all their time together over the past few days.

_For if I never knew you, (There's no moment I regret,)_

_If I never knew this love, (Since the moment that we met.)_

_I would have no inkling of, (If our time has gone to fast,)_

_How precious life can be! (I've lived at last!)_

"Iris." Surane said. "We've… We've gotta get to bed."

"I can't leave you." Iris said as she looked at the man she loved.

"You never will." Vanitas said with a smile. "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you, forever."

Iris walked out sadly as Vanitas looked at the moon light shining through the top of his prison.

_"And I'm so grateful to you."_ Vanitas said as he remembered the man he'd been back in London and what he was know. _"I'd have lived my whole life through, empty as the sky…"_

Iris rowed to Grandmother Aerith to avoid seeing all the unnecessary bloodshed and thought about how Vanitas had changed her as much as she'd changed him.

"_Never knowing why._" She said as she touched the base of her neck where her mother's necklace once hung.

_Lost forever, if I never knew… You. . ._

* * *

><p>Iris: that was the greatest song EVER! (crying her eyes out.)<p>

Surane: i know i'm still crying thinking about it! (crying too)

Aqua: guys we have to do the Wisdom of Light and Darkness remember?

Iris and Surane: WE FORGOT! (panicking and running down to Chaos)

Iris: We're here lets go!

Chaos: There's always will be, a wonder star, that'll light a path through the darkness

Iris: Light and darkness... Two incredibly powerful forces with their own separate worlds.

Surane: In the darkness one can see the light, in the light one can see the darkness. In on entity they both swell, though good or bad, no one can tell.

Aqua: However, darkness was born from lust and selfishness in people's hearts, eventually giving birth to the most fearsome monsters of the dark, the _Heartless._

All four: Even though, he had been gripped by the darkness, she was trapped in another realm, and haw comatose for years, they could still hope that things would be alright.

Vanitas: not bad.

Terra: great job.

Ven: best one yet!

Terra: Vanitas take it away before Chaos blows

Vanitas: sure thing, Chaos dose not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	14. Savages

Chapter 14: Savages

Roxas ran to the camp in panic.

"Help!" Roxas called out. "Somebody help!"

"Easy mate." Axel said as he helped Roxas into Sid Town. "What is it?"

"It's Vanitas!" Roxas called out. "They've got him!"

"Who got him?" Luxord asked.

"The savages!" Roxas said.

"Savages?" Axel asked as the rest of the men ran in from their tents.

"They captured him and dragged him off!" Roxas said.

"Where'd they take him?" Luxord asked.

"Somewhere north!" Roxas said.

"How many were there?" Axel asked.

"I don't know." Roxas said. "At least a dozen!"

"Filthy beasts!" Luxord muttered.

()()()()()

Vexen ran into Xehanort's tent when Xehanort grabbed him. He had heard everything, and he couldn't be happier.

"It's perfect, Vexen!" Xehanort whispered. "I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine."

He walked out as Roxas continued to talk to the others.

"We've got to save him!" Roxas stated firmly. "He'd do the same for any of us!"

"Mokuba's right!" Luxord said as he stepped forward. "We've got to do something!"

"And so we shall!" Xehanort said as he walked out. "I told you those savages couldn't be trusted! Vanitas tried to befriend them, and look what they've done to him! But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous comrade! At daybreak, we attack!"

The men cheered as Xehanort smirked inwardly.

_What can you expect_

_From filthy little heathens?_

_Here's what you get when races are diverse!_

Xehanort was then put into a suit of black armor.

_Their skin's a hellish red!_

_They're only good when dead!_

_They're vermin as I said!_

_And worse!_

_They're savages! Savages!_

_Barely even human!_

_Savages! Savages!_

_Drive them from our shore!_

_They're not like you and me,_

_Which means they must be evil!_

_We must sound the drums of war!_

Every man was tossed a musket as Roxas looked down at his and thought of the native he'd killed.

_They're savages! Savages!_

_Dirty shrieking devils!_

_Now we sound the drums of war!_

At the village, Terra walked up to his father.

"Father, I'm staying here." Terra said. "I will not for something I don't believe in."

"Very well." Eraqus said. "Protect the village my son."

"I will." Terra said as he walked off, and Eraqus turned to the villagers.

_This is what we feared._

_The pale face is a demon._

_The only thing they feel at all is greed._

Mickey painted the faces of the warriors for the coming battle.

_Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside._

_"I wonder if they even bleed!_" A warrior called out.

_They're savages! Savages!_

_Barely even human!_

_Savages! Savages!_

_Killers at the core._

_They're different from us,_

_Which means they can't be trusted!_

_We must sound the drums of war!_

Eraqus then had a pair of warriors bring out the white man who killed Xemnas.

_They're savages! Savages!_

_First we deal with this one!_

_Then we sound the drums of war!_

The settlers began to go off as Xehanort led the way followed by Luxord and Axel, and Mokuba behind them as he thought about what he'd done again, hating what they were doing now more than the natives.

_Savages! Savages!_

"_Let's go kill a few men!_" Luxord shouted.

_Savages! Savages!_

"_Now it's up to you men!_" Xehanort called out.

_Savages! Savages!_

_Barely even human!_

_Now we sound the drums… Of… War…!_

()()()()()_  
><em>

Iris sat by Grandmother Aerith with Demyx, Sora, and Shadow.

"They're going to kill him at sunrise Grandmother Aerith." Iris said sadly.

"You have to stop them." Aerith said.

"I can't." Iris said.

"Child, remember your dream." Aerith said.

"I was wrong Grandmother Aerith!" Iris shouted with tears in her eyes about all the trouble she caused. "I followed the wrong path! I feel so lost."

"Lost?" Sora said as he snapped his fingers and pulled out the compass Vanitas gave him. He had said it was for finding your way when you got lost. He then handed it to Iris as she looked down.

"The compass?" Iris asked as she looked at it and saw that it was an arrow head nailed to a piece of wood with designs. As she held it, it began to spin. "The spinning arrow."

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Aerith said with a smile.

"I was right!" Iris said happily. "It was pointing to him!"

Iris then felt the wind swirl around her… Embracing her… Like her mother did so many years ago. At that point, Iris saw the sun begin to rise up.

"Sun rise!" Iris said.

"It's not too late child!" Aerith said. "Let the spirits of the Earth guide you!" Then the compass pointed north to where Iris knew that murderers were executed. "You know your path, now follow it!"

Iris rushed on, followed by Sora, Demyx, and Shadow.

()()()()()

Xehanort walked forth as his men followed.

_"This will be the day!_" Xehanort called out. "Let's go men!"

Eraqus prepared to go to the execution stone.

_"This will be the morning._" Eraqus said. "Bring out the prisoner."

_We will see them dying in the dust._

Iris then rushed to the rock as fast as her legs could carry her, which thank the spirit was quite fast.

_I don't know what I can do._

_Still I know I've got to try._

The two sides and Iris marched, or in Iris's case ran, to the same point.

_Now we make them pay! (Eagle help my heart to fly!)_

_Not without a warning! (Mountain help my heart be brave!)_

_Now we leave them blood and bone and dust! (Spirits of the Earth and sky…)_

_They're just… A bunch… Of dirty stinking… (Please don't let it be too late…!)_

_Savages! Savage!_

_Heathens! Devils!_

"_KILL THEM!_" Xehanort called out.

_Savages! Savages!_

_What are we waiting for?_

_Destroy their evil race,_

_Until there's not a trace left!_

_We must sound the drums of war! (How… Loud… Are the drums of war?)_

_Now we see them sentenced!_

_Now we see them silenced!_

Vanitas was pushed onto the rock with his head held down as Eraqus raised a large staff as the others watched on in shock and fear.

_Please no death, don't take my love!_

_Carry him from drum enough!_

_WAR!_

"No!" Iris said as she rushed forward and shielded Vanitas with her body. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

"Daughter, stand back." Eraqus said calmly.

"I won't!" Iris said. "I love him, Father."

Iris saw a quick look of surprise cross over her father's face, and Iris also heard questioning mutterers from Vanitas's people, probably wondering why Eraqus wasn't bringing down the club.

Iris saw Terra and Surane arrive with Sora, Demyx, and Shadow, and they all smiled kindly, with Surane blinking at all the white men.

"Look around you, Father!" Iris called out as she felt emboldened by the settlers' uncertainty and her friends' support. "This is where the path of hatred has brought us!" Iris then put her head on top of Vanitas's. "This is the path I've chosen Father! What will yours be?"

()()()()()

Eraqus looked from the white men preparing to shoot with their weapons of fire and thunder to his own people preparing to shoot with their bows and arrows. Then he felt the wind wrap around him and smiled as he remembered his dearly departed wife. He knew what he had to do. He held up the staff with both hands and saw how some of the white men lowered their weapons as well.

"My daughter speaks with a wisdom beyond her years." Eraqus said calmly, but the wind and his high up position allowed all to hear nonetheless. "We have all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me."

Eraqus set his staff down as Vanitas and Iris stood up.

"Release him." Eraqus said.

They then cut Vanitas free of his bonds, and the two embraced and all their friends and family on both sides smiled warmly while most everyone else lowered their weapons completely.

()()()()()

Xehanort looked at all this with confusion. A civilized man falling for these foolish savages? He decided to strike first and ask questions of Vanitas later.

"Now's our chance!" Xehanort said as he drew a sword from his belt. "Fire!"

"No!" Roxas said as he stepped forward to face Xehanort.

"What?" Xehanort asked.

"They let him go!" Roxas said.

"They don't want to fight!" Luxord said.

"It's a trick!" Xehanort shouted angrily. How could anyone be so stupid? They were just pretending to be friendly so they could keep his gold! "Don't you see? FIRE!"

No one did a thing as Xehanort held his sword up shakily.

"Fine!" Xehanort said. "I'll settle this myself!"

()()()()()

Vanitas saw Xehanort prepare to shoot and looked at Eraqus. If he died, who knew what would happen to the fragile new peace Iris had just made. He couldn't put it at risk and did the only thing h could.

"NO!" Vanitas called out as he shoved Eraqus away and ended up shot in the chest, dangerously close to his chest.

()()()()()

"VANITAS!" Roxas called out.

"NO!" Iris called out as Vanitas landed on the ground.

Xehanort then looked nervously at the others.

"You shot him!" Roxas called out angrily. Now he really knew who the savage, the heathen was! It was Xehanort! His stupid greed for gold and power caused them to spend back-breaking hours digging when there wasn't any gold and then had them fight a peaceful enemy!

"He stepped right…" Xehanort said nervously. "Right into it. It's his own fault."

"Vanitas was right all along!" Luxord spat.

"We never should have listened to you!" Axel said angrily.

"Get the gun!" Luxord cried out, and they pulled the gun out of Xehanort' hands and restrained him.

"Unhand me!" Xehanort said as Roxas stood in front of him.

"Put him in chains!" Roxas said angrily.

"I'll see you all hanged for this!" Xehanort spat.

"And gag him as well!" Roxas added.

Roxas then looked up and saw Iris and Eraqus kneel over the still breathing but immobile Vanitas.

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!<p> 


	15. Ana for Now

Chapter 15: Ana for Now

As soon as they could, the settlers prepared to take Vanitas home. Luxord volunteered to captain the ship in Vanitas's place while Roxas would stay to help Ishizu and her family keep things peaceful between the settlers and the natives.

"Do you think he'll make it, Roxas?" Luxord asked.

"The sooner he gets back to England, the better." Roxas said.

"Let's hope the wind is with him." Axel said. He was staying too as he preferred the cleaner air here.

"Is the ship ready yet?" Roxas asked.

"Any moment now." Luxord said with a smirk. "We just have to load the last bit of cargo."

They then watched in amusement as a chained and gagged Xehanort was tossed into a life boat.

"The nerve!" Xehanort said through his gag. "Untie me at once! I'll have your heads for this!"

"And he came so highly recommended." Vexen said with a sigh.

Vanitas was resting on a stretcher as Roxas knelt down.

"The ship's almost ready." Roxas said. "We'd better get you on board before we lose the tide."

"No…" Vanitas said with a slight groan. "Not yet. She said she'd be here."

"There she is." Roxas said with a smile as Iris arrived with her father, her brother, her brother's fiancé, her younger brother, and Demyx, who was staying with the natives as he preferred their simpler way of living. Everyone carried food for those who were staying and those who were leaving.

()()()()()

Iris then walked to Vanitas as everyone removed their hats.

"Going back is his only chance." Roxas said. "He'll die if he stays here."

Iris put her hand on Roxas's arm, and he knew she understood. Iris then knelt down by Vanitas's side.

"Here." Iris said. "It's from the bark of Grandmother Aerith' tree. It'll help with the pain."

"What pain?" Vanitas asked with a smile. "I've had worse pain than this… None comes to mind at the moment though."

Eraqus then knelt down and put his cloak over him as a gift.

"You are always welcome among our people." Eraqus said. "Thank you, my brother."

"I've got a gift too." Demyx said as he handed Vanitas a wooden relief carving of himself and Iris. "I've always been an artist at heart."

"You should see what he does with baskets." Surane said. "Also, I'm sorry about accidentally ratting you out."

"Eh." Vanitas said. "You couldn't help it. A lot of stuff escapes you when your nerves are stressed. I once told a Spanish Pirate I never dated anyone when he was holding me prisoner."

Shadow then showed up and rubbed Vanitas's face affectionately.

"I thought you didn't like strangers." Vanitas said with a smile.

"I guess he doesn't consider you one anymore." Sora said.

"Hey Iris, before we forget, we've got a surprise for you!" Demyx said with a smile.

"What?" Iris asked.

Demyx and Sora then pulled out Iris's mother's necklace and gave it to her.

"My mother's necklace?" Iris asked. "But… How?"

"A whole lotta patience and a whole lotta not sleeping." Demyx said. "But I'm okay!"

Demyx then passed out.

"Or not." Sora said as Demyx suddenly stood up. "He's been doing that all morning."

She then put it on as Vanitas extended his hand.

"See you later, Demyx." Vanitas said with a smirk.

"I hope so, Vanitas." Demyx said. "I've still gotta pay you back for all those remarks on the boat."

"Hey, I've got something for you, Vanitas." Sora said as he pulled out the last of the biscuits he'd gotten and handed it to Sora.

"Thanks." Vanitas said. He then turned to Iris. "Come with me?"

Iris looked on sadly as she looked at her father.

"You must choose your own path." Eraqus said calmly.

Iris looked at her people and the settlers, who made two straight lines parallel to each other, and she knew it was her duty to make the two lines blur into one.

"I'm needed here." Iris said steadily with tears in her eyes.

"Then I'm staying with you." Vanitas said.

"No." Iris said. "You have to go back."

"I can't leave you." Vanitas said, reminding Iris of their conversation the previous night.

"You never will." Iris said with a smile. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever."

They then kissed for what seemed to be the last time.

"Oh, now that did it!" Demyx said as he cried. "Someone hold me!"

Demyx then grabbed Atem and Surane and cried as Surane patted his head.

"Easy there." Surane said. "Easy."

Axel and Luxord then put Vanitas in the last life boat to the ship.

"Good luck, mate." Axel said.

"God speed Seto." Roxas added.

Iris then watched Luxord row Kaiba back to the ship. As the ship took off, Iris rushed to the ledge she had stood on the day the settlers first came. She ran as fast as she could until she stopped at the cliff and caught sight of Vanitas lying on the main deck. Vanitas then smiled as he did the sign for ana as Iris did the same. No matter what happened, even if they never saw each other again, they'd always be with each other in memory and in spirit. The wind blew between them as the ship slowly made its way back to London. Iris watched the ship until long after it had disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Chaos dose not own Pocahontas or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!<p> 


End file.
